Cinnamon and Peppermint
by Emo-Ki
Summary: Craig goes to Tweek's to enjoy some winter treats. He ends up spending the night when the power goes out and discovers something new about himself. One shot.


The strong scents of cinnamon and peppermint hit my nose as soon as I enter the Tweak residence. Warm air begins to defrost my nose and fingers. Quickly I shut the door behind me to keep out any more cold. I give my snow boots an extra rubbing on the mat inside the door before slipping them off to pad across the carpet in my stocking feet. Inside the house its dimly lit but warm and inviting. Tweek always insists on keeping only the Christmas lights on and candles lit during December.

As I enter the kitchen I see that its the best lit room in the house. Multicolored strings of lights circle the ceiling, line the walls, and frame the window. A festive candy cane is hanging on the wall adding its red and white glow. The table is covered in candles, as is the island bar in the middle of the kitchen. In one corner is a miniature Christmas tree done up in full garb. At the center of it all is Tweek, wearing a glittery red and white striped scarf that sparkles every time he moves.

Without noticing me, Tweek goes about his business undisturbed. While I lean against the entryway to the kitchen I watch him check a teapot on the stove and add something to it. He opens a cupboard and takes out two matching light blue teacups with snowflakes on them. These are set on the counter and ignored for a moment while he bends over to peek into the oven. After a quick glance up, Tweek slips on oven mitts and takes out the pan. The hot pan is set on two waiting potholders.

From the stove top he takes off a pan and dumps its contents onto the baked goods in the pan. It smells distinctively like cinnamon buns. My mouth waters at the thought of biting into those delicious treats. Tweek takes a gold knife and cuts two cinnamon buns out of the pan, setting them on plates that match the teacups. Tweek is humming a Trans Siberian Orchestra song while he takes out gold forks. Now would be a good time to make my presence known, I think.

A soft cough has Tweek nearly jumping out of his skin. Large doe eyes settle on me, panicked at first but settling down as he recognizes who it is. "Craig!" I'm scolded but Tweek is smiling a moment later. "How long have you been there?" I shrug off my coat as he sets the food and drink on the table.

To be honest I'm not much of a tea person but Tweek has this way about him where I can't really resist him. "Long enough to see everything." I reply to confuse him. By the expression on his face I can tell that its working. Picking up the snowflake cup I take a whiff. "What kind of tea is this, Tweekers?"

He sits down and I follow suit, sitting next to him looking out the window at the snow and darkness. From here it looks like it could be sugar falling from the sky instead of frozen water particles. "Peppermint." From nowhere he produces two candy canes, but without the J curve. I accept mine and mimic his action of using it to stir the tea. "You didn't have to come over in a blizzard, Craig."

A sigh escapes me as I debate whether or not to flirt my way out of this. After sipping some of the peppermint tea – which tastes really good by the way – I answer him. "Bebe dumped me." I take another sip of tea before setting the steaming cup down. My feelings on this matter are very conflicting so I feel no guilt in not looking at Tweek as I say it. Instead I cut off a forkful of cinnamon bun and take a bite.

My eyes close when the sweetness hits my tongue. I think I even groan. Its so delicious I don't know if one of these things is going to be enough. Tweek's expression is satisfied when I take a peek at him. He will never admit that his baked treats are as good as they are, but I know he appreciates that I keep coming back to eat them. "You know that she was the last girl in school." Tweek needlessly reminds me.

To my embarrassment he pulls out his notebook and a pen to cross out her name. In that little hand held notebook is a list of every girl in school. Prior to my coming over, there had been only one name that hadn't been crossed off. Now I can officially say that I've dated every girl in the school and that every relationship has failed miserably. "What did she say when she dumped you?" Tweek replaces the notebook and pen in his pocket.

I remember Bebe walking up to where I was leaning against the lockers with music blaring and hands shoved in my pockets. She had a gait that I'd seen hundreds of times with the same determined expression that every other dumper has worn. She waited until I took an ear-bud out and told me that I was a selfish jerk for standing her up the last three dates and that if I couldn't make the effort then neither could she. Like an idiot I had just stood there staring at her. Apparently my silence was all the answer she needed because she turned around and stomped off to where her friends Wendy and Red were waiting. That was this afternoon and so far no one knew that Craig Tucker was once again single.

"She was mad because I ditched her to hang out with the guys." I answer through a mouthful of cinnamon bun. Tweek just stares at me. He's almost mad at me for blowing this. Regardless, I still have to ask. "What?"

"Craig, Bebe was the last girl in South Park who isn't someones mom." I've been thinking that maybe Tweek's mom is pretty. "You didn't even bother to tell us you had plans with her. You know we would have rescheduled." Tweek and the guys are determined that I spend my life with someone. I don't even know why it matters to Tweek so much since he doesn't have a significant other either.

I scuff irritably. "I'm not going to change my plans with you guys for some girl." Except we both know that Bebe wasn't just some girl; she was the last girl. My companion's response is to give me the silent treatment while he eats his cinnamon bun. Well, that's fine, I'll just finish my damn tea. We sit like that in silence for a while.

Frankly its too cheery in here to be seriously upset. "You could always try to swing for the other team." Comes Tweek's quiet suggestion. He's suggested this before, back when there were still girls to date. I stare at him while I try to think of something that won't offend him too horribly. Nothing really comes to mind.

"I'm not a faggot, Tweek." His hurt expression makes me regret my wording but its true. I'm not gay. "You know I don't mean that as an insult." Tweek sighs and nods but his doe eyes are downcast. Good going, Craig.

"Yeah. Well." He looks away. I try not to let him hear me sigh again. I lean over to nuzzle his neck and snake my arms around his slender waist. "It still sucks you call me a faggot when you're the one who got me into this gay thing."

Tweek relaxes against me, his body fitting snugly against mine. "Its not my fault you kept with the fad and then it turned out you were gay." I respond. The only response from the blonde is a humph that means I'm right and Tweek doesn't want to admit it. He reaches over my arms to pick up his cup but I stop him. "I don't have a problem with you being gay."

Out of habit Tweek twines our fingers together. Compared to me his skin is pale and smooth; so very unlike mine which is tan and scarred. With his free hand the blonde snags his drink off the table. I consider another cinnamon bun but decide against it for the moment. "It looks like you will have to spend the night." My eyes are drawn to the window where darkness lurks and wind howls.

Its too dark to even see the snow falling but instinct tells me that Tweek is right about the storm not letting up. Just as I'm about to ask to use the phone – I forgot my cell phone at home on the charger – the power goes out. A scream is let out followed shortly by the sound of shattering china. Tweek tries to stand up but I have him firmly in my grip. He blabs on and on about freezing to death, and not having enough candles, and where are the matches, and that was his favorite teacup but I ignore him. "Stay still or you'll cut yourself."

A quick glance down confirms that Tweek's teacup is in fact beyond repair. It also shows me that I was right in guessing he's wearing socks. I get up and retrieve the hand-held broom and dustpan to sweep up the blue and white pieces. Thankfully the snowflake teacup was empty. After making sure that the floor is clear of harmful objects, I tell Tweek he can move if he want. Instantly Tweek is on his feet across the room, rooting through drawers.

I don't tell him not to light any more candles because frankly the safest they will be is wherever the blonde is not. No one is going to knock them over in an empty room and I have no intentions of staying in the kitchen now that the heater is off. Almost every available surface is covered with candles. Going around the room, I help Tweek to light the new candles. Soon we're surrounded by about the same amount of glow as with the strands of electric colored lights. "Lets get some blankets."

We go to his room and tear the comforter off the bed then raid the linen closet for more warmth. On the way downstairs I check to see if the water is shut off too. It isn't, which is good. After depositing the blankets onto the couch I go to the kitchen and fill up two big thermoses – you guessed it; Christmas themed – with ice and water from the tap. By the time I return Tweek has made a nest on the couch with only his hair and eyes visible. "Craig, I don't want to freeze to death."

He whispers to me. I burrow in next to the quivering blonde, thankful that I thought to wear a long-sleeve shirt today. My face is buried against the back of his neck where I breathe in the strong scents of cinnamon and peppermint. Those are my favorite scents during winter months. "You won't freeze to death, Tweekers." I comfort him.

Like two spoons we lay stretched out next to each other on the couch beneath the blankets. My eyes are totally useless in our den. The brief nip of cold I felt melts away, leaving me nice and toasty. "But what if..." My fingers running through that silky blonde hair of his makes Tweek trail off mid-sentence. Through our shirts I feel his heart beating as fast as a rabbit's.

"Everything will be fine. The storm just fucked with the power, but it will come on again in the morning when they send out guys to fix it. I'll stay here and keep you warm. We still have food, water, and candles and there are plenty of warm clothes. So don't worry, okay?" There isn't a point in keeping my eyes open anymore except maybe to stay awake so I close them.

Against my forehead I feel him nod. Good; maybe now he won't over-analyze the situation and have a panic attack. Content, I sigh again. And muse that there are many different reasons to sigh. "What if they don't get the power back on in the morning?" Tweek's voice is soft and worried but not to the same degree as before.

"They will. No one wants it shut off because its cold and they will lose money if nothing works." I point out patiently. If it was anyone but Tweek I wouldn't be doing this. For all I know its just Tweek's house that is powerless – though I doubt it – and if I wanted I could go home. "They'll get it turned back on even if they have to send people from Denver."

"Do you think the power is off in Denver too?" Less scared, more curious. Since I really don't know or care I just shrug. In response he gives a small noise of acknowledgment. "Craig, I don't think I can breathe." Well that isn't what I wanted to hear.

Carefully I arrange the blankets by our heads so that there is a small hole that will let in fresh air and let out the staleness. The hole brings in the cold but its still quite warm with the two of us together in such a small space. I feel Tweek tilt his face up towards the air hole and adjust so his skull isn't digging into my collarbone. "Better?" His nod confirms it. "Good."

Talk ceases but its by no means silent. My heart pounds in my ears, every movement makes fabric rustle, our breathing isn't synchronized, and the wind screams outside. Lightly I run my hand up and down Tweek's hairless arm to hear the sound our skin makes. His arm breaks out in goosebumps so I press a little harder to stop tickling the skin. I decide I like the sound. Its one of those home things like peppermint and cinnamon at Christmas and hundreds of soft lights.

This is easy. There isn't any pressure with Tweek to keep up conversation or constantly be touching him. If I wanted I could drop my hand and that would be it. But I don't want that so I keep dragging my hand from his elbow to the back of his hand and back again. I've always wondered if shaving his body hair is a gay thing or a Tweek thing. And if I asked him right now it wouldn't be a big deal whatsoever.

Without my consent a noise of content rumbles from my throat. After a moment, Tweek lets out a similar one. His is slightly more high-pitched than mine but its by no means the irritatingly high octave of a female. Curled up on the couch alone with one of your best friends isn't really where one would want to contemplate sexuality but I find my thoughts drifting to our earlier conversation. Tonight the blonde gave up trying to convince me easily. Tweek doesn't argue with me very often since he thinks that I'll abandon him.

Most likely he didn't want to ruin the good mood. That's fine; I didn't want to either. Bebe dumping me doesn't bother me at all. I just wasn't into her. How can I devote myself to someone when they just don't interest me? Even though I've tried hard to get them to date me, I'm not really into any of the girls that I've dated.

I suppose I could try a neighboring town but I don't want a long-distance relationship. Or I could give up dating for a while and ignore my friends. They are going to hate it that I don't have someone special for the holidays but I think they will live. My heart gives a surprised jolt when Tweek speaks up. "Something is on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Just like that we stop talking. That was something I hated about the girls. They all had to talk all the time about everything. God forbid I didn't give them an answer that satisfied them. A few of them broke up with me over not sharing my feelings.

Fuck them too. Tweek is here for me if I need to talk but he won't press the issue. The more I think about it, the more I come to the conclusion that Tweek would be a better significant other than any one of those girls. I don't even let myself think of the words though every thought in my head is centered around them. Even though I'm not sure I want to, I hug him tighter. My arm that is trapped beneath him is falling asleep but if I don't move it it should be fine.

Sometime later Tweek speaks up again. "I don't want to fall asleep." His voice is heavy with drowsiness. Softer, so that I have to strain to hear, he adds, "This is too nice to waste asleep." I couldn't agree more.

However, once he brought up sleep I immediately realize how tired I am. Being warm and comfortable will do that to a guy, I suppose. "What if I am gay?" The words are out without consent or thought. I couldn't tell you what possessed me to ask. In my chest my heart beats faster.

There isn't any way to hide that from Tweek either, unless I try to melt into the couch behind me. "Then you start dating guys." Tweek replies like that's all there is to it. Who has he dated? There aren't many openly gay dudes in high school. At least not in our high school.

I think I can count them on one hand. "The guys I know are assholes." Its an excuse and not a very good one. Not all the gay guys are jerks, but they aren't people I want to be involved with outside of sports. Kyle is a maniac, Butters is more girl than guy, and Kenny is a whore. If there is anyone else who is homosexual I don't know about it.

Tweek's voice is still tired. "Date someone who isn't a jerk." Even if there was enough light in our den I'm angled wrong to see his expression. Something tells me he isn't entirely with me for this conversation. Fine; maybe he won't remember tomorrow. "Its not hard, Craig."

My hand stills on his arm. I feel him shift against me, somehow melding even closer. "What do you mean?" He's lost me with that last comment. "The only people who aren't jerks are you, Clyde, and Token." Its unnecessary to add that Clyde and Token are straight.

Tweek doesn't respond except for a yawn. Oh no, he is so not falling asleep on me. I free my arm then shift so that I'm sitting up more. The air hole widens and some candlelight streams into the den. "Tweek, what do you mean its not hard?" I can almost see his eyes but I can't read any expression in them.

He looks more asleep than awake as he rolls onto his back. The air he exhales makes my mouth water in memory of the treats from just a while ago. I could eat him and I bet he would taste delicious. "Find someone you like to be around and ask them out." Slurred words are punctuated by another yawn. Its good advice except I don't like any people except my three best friends.

Slowly Tweek blinks his large eyes up at me. Clyde and Token might be straight but Tweek is gay and single. Is it possible to be in a relationship without ruining our friendship? Why am I even thinking about this? But I'm practically dying of curiosity. I shift again, stretching out half on him half not.

My courage dies and instead of kissing him, I end up nuzzling his neck again. Tweek's arms come up around me and loosely hold me. He nuzzles back with a soft sigh. Just do it. My lips brush his neck. Tweek exposes more neck but in the process moves his face away from mine.

I kiss his neck again. Without facing him I can pretend this is anyone. Except that I can't because its so obviously Tweek. My Tweek who smells like cinnamon and peppermint and lights up the house every Christmas and has his arms around me again. I feel stupid. Taking his chin in my hand, I turn Tweek's face towards mine.

This time my courage doesn't fail me. I kiss him. He kisses me back. Its not like some of the heated make-out sessions I've had in obscure places. In some regards that makes it better because this kiss is better than any I've ever had. Its like going home; familiar and comforting.

To my delight I was right about Tweek tasting like earlier treats. When he's had enough of the chaste kisses, the blonde pushes my head down beneath his chin. Hesitantly I kiss his neck again. While Tweek moans, I get the feeling that he doesn't want to continue. That's okay; I need to process. I rest my head in the crook of his neck and close my eyes.

Tweek's hand runs through my black hair, letting me know that this is what he wanted. Against my ear his heart pounds then the beat slows as Tweek falls asleep. His hand stops, tangled in my hair to keep my in place. This is nice, I decide. Feeling oddly affectionate I nuzzle the blonde again but he's sleeping and there isn't any response except a sleep noise. Closing my eyes I let myself get lost in his cinnamon and peppermint scent before drifting to sleep.


End file.
